This invention relates to a method for manufacturing golf club putter head, particularly to one having a striking face provided with characters or pattern not wearing or disappearing even by hitting golf balls for a long period of time.
Conventional golf club putter heads mostly have a trademark with a name or pattern of a maker printed on a striking face for advertisements. Such a golf club putter head 10 shown in FIG. 5 has a name or pattern 20 printed on a metal striking face 101 of the putter head 10. Another conventional golf club putter head 30 shown in FIG. 6 has a recess 302 formed in a striking face 301 with a hitting plate 303 of light soft and elastic material such rubber, plastic or carbon fiber fitted fixedly in the recess 302. Then a golf ball may be hit to fly straight, not biased. In addition, the name or pattern is printed on the surface of the striking face 301. However, these two kinds of conventional golf club putter heads have the following defects. 1. The name or pattern 20 is printed on the surface of the striking face 101 or the hitting plate 303, forming concave and convex sections to cause inaccurate flying of a golf ball when hit. 2. The name or pattern 20 may wear and disappear by hitting golf balls for a long period of time, losing original beautiful appearance or advertising effect.